


routine, irregular

by Siria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's Sunday morning routine was long-standing, and he didn't see a reason to change it just because he'd moved in with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	routine, irregular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).



Danny's Sunday morning routine was long-standing, and he didn't see a reason to change it just because he'd moved in with Steve—it involved breakfast, and the newspaper, and maybe a nap for elevenses, but it always started with a hot shower. He adapted it to the set-up in Steve's bathroom, sure—learned the optimum water temperature, the best place to stand so that the water would work at undoing that knot in his lower back—and now he waited until Steve had come back inside and had his own shower, but the basics were still in place. Case in point, the little luxury of using the good shampoo, the one Grace had got him for his birthday. It was some stupidly expensive organic thing that Danny would never have splashed out on for himself, but it smelled rich and spicy, and the lather was thick enough to let him create a really excellent quiff on the crown of his head.

Steve, of course, didn't get it—apparently largely because it wasn't how they did things in the navy. This wasn't the coup de grace of logic Steve thought it was. Unless the Village People's oeuvre had been far more realistic than was usually thought, Danny didn't think the two of them living together really bore much resemblance to navy discipline whatever way you looked at it.

"Why does this matter to you so much, Steven?" Danny yelled over the sound of the running water. "Why, huh? Don't give me that _navy shower_ crap, either. You think the world's gong to end if you spend too much time soaping your left armpit, making sure your balls are clean, what?" (He did his best to ignore the fact that they were having this argument while Steve's face was half-covered in shaving foam and Danny was rocking a sudsy Mohawk.)

"I just don't get the attraction," Steve said.

"What's to get!" Danny said, throwing out his arms and inadvertently whacking the shower curtain. "It feels good! What else do you need, you want me to write you a paper on it? You want a certificate of merit?"

Even without being able to see him, Danny knew that Steve was rolling his eyes. "Okay, fine, hot showers feel good. They're nice after a mission, but that doesn't mean they have to last more than three minutes. Efficiency is good."

Danny cast his eyes up to heaven for a moment, pondering the sacrifices he made for the sake of educating others. He poked his head around the shower curtain and peered at a freshly-shaven Steve. Crooking his finger, Danny said, "C'mere."

"What?"

"Get in the shower, Steve."

"I showered after my swim—"

" _Get in the shower_ , Steven, because the demonstration which I'm about to provide? Sure, it _could_ be accomplished in three minutes—I've been assured by a very charming gentleman from Hoboken that I have magic hands—but I think you'll find that the leisurely approach is an asset."

Steve huffed and sighed and made a production of kicking off his board shorts, but Danny could pinpoint the exact moment when the last of Steve's objections faded away—seriously, dangle the prospect of an orgasm in front of the man and he was shameless, it was embarrassing... who was Danny kidding, a naked Steve was one of life's great luxuries. Steve whined for a moment about having the cold tile against his back, but he shut up pretty quickly once Danny got down on his knees—and between the hot water beating down on their shoulders and Danny sucking him fast and hard, Steve panted, "Okay, okay, point taken," before he came.

With his Sunday morning routine so thoroughly derailed by that point, Danny put up no objection to Steve dragging him out of the bathroom, onto their bed, and reciprocating in a pretty thorough fashion. The bedsheets probably needed to be changed anyway, so what did it matter if they were now pretty damp as well as covered in suspicious looking stains? Still, it was a matter of principle, maintaining a firm stance in issues like these, so as he lay there, panting at the ceiling, Danny said, "You magnificent bastard, McGarrett. I just wanted a shower, a cup of coffee, a nice BLT, the Sunday newspaper. Now the whole bed is a wet spot and I think I've sprained my dick."

Steve beamed and said, "You're welcome!" and Danny looked over at him and sighed, had no choice but to roll over kiss him, sandwich be damned—because whatever about his Sunday morning routine, Danny had learned that there was something to be said for taking a chance on the unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese language translation available at the following link:
> 
> [不寻常惯例](http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=35633&rpid=820668&ordertype=0&page=1#pid820668) by Bleeze.


End file.
